Humans
: "Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that." : ― Vision to Ultron Humans are the intelligent inhabitants of Earth. The races of the Nine Realms refer to Humans as Mortals, while the various extraterrestrial cultures living beyond the realms use the term Terrans. History Early Visitations Asgardians' Descend on Earth Until the 21st century, extraterrestrial civilisations often thought Humans to be a primitive and backward species. When these far more advanced civilisations had visited earth in the past, early Humans marvelled at their power, mistaking their advanced technology to be magic, and for the extraterrestrials themselves to be gods. Through time, accounts of these events faded into folklore and mythology. The most prominent of these accounts were Norse Mythology, which details stories of visitations from the formidable race known as the Asgardians. Kree Interference Prior to when the Asgardians came, there was one extraterrestrial species that had travelled to earth many millenniums ago, when early homo sapiens were not yet the dominant species on earth; a civilisation known as the Kree. When they came to earth, the Kree had the agenda of serving a war effort in a pro-longed intergalactic battle. They experimented on many groups of the homo sapiens, altering their DNA, as a means of utilising the primitive species as slave-soldiers to fight their wars. While they conducted their experiments, the Kree built underground cities as bases for their operations. When the Kree deemed their experiments to be a mistake, they left the earth, leaving behind their underground cities, remnants of their technology, and even one of their dead. Unbeknownst to the Kree, their test subjects had gained enhanced abilities as a result of the experiments conducted on them. They passed their altered genes down to generations, giving rise to a new sub-species of man. For millenniums to come, this newly emerged sub-species had concealed itself from their relative race, and became colloquially known as the "Inhumans". Slow Beginnings While the Inhumans hid themselves, their sister race, the Homo Sapiens, still was discovering ways to survive their time on this earth. It not was until they had begin to learn how to cook their food, that they had begun to advance more quickly. And at the centre of this progression, was born the cradle of civilisation itself, Mesopotamia. Worlds Closer Near the year 2575 BC, a haphazard interdimensional anomaly known as the Convergence had occurred. Builders utilised the gravitational anomalies created by this event to build more complex structures like Stonehenge. Demons Are Made Rise of Hive Alveus, a powerful inhuman who, had led a brief insurrection against the Kree prior to their leave, was feared by the other inhumans, due to his dangerous capabilities. But while the inhumans dreaded Alveus, humans marvelled at him. Worshipping Alveus as an almighty deity, his followers believed him destined to rule the world. It was during the year 400 BC when the inhumans eventually exiled Alveus to a barren planet, due to their fears of him being too dangerous. When Alveus's worshippers learned of their idol's banishment, they became bent on returning him back to this earth. They soon founded a cult centred around their extreme fanaticism, and the cult has since then lived on for centuries to come, taking many forms and many names. The Dark Ages The Roman Empire had fallen, an event that started a chain reaction that put Most of Europe in an era of darkness. Appropriately enough, this era was named the "Dark Ages". It was during this Era when the extraterrestrial race known as the Jotuns, or colloquially named the "Frost Giants" had begun a conquest on earth, starting with the town of Tønsberg , in what is currently Norway. This brought them into conflict with the Asgardians, who easily overpowered the Jotuns. After the war, Asgardians took time on earth to form relationships with the Humans. They taught their culture and language amongst other things to the Norwegian civilisations. Their visitations went down in legend, forming the ancients myths of the Norse gods. From the Romans, derived the British. This nation grew into prominence over the dark ages, colonising across the world for centuries even after the dark ages, which correspondingly formed independent nations due to rebellion against their imperial rule. Most notable of these independent nations is that of North America, a current world superpower. And eventually, monarchy became infamous amongst governments, democracy grew into prominence, forming the modern free world. World War I Fast forward centuries further, during the early/mid 1900's when America was nearing it's zenith. Across the world, racial disharmony and morally ambiguous political conflict led to two of the worst Wars ever seen by Humanity. All nations were plagued by the impending need to engage in the conflict, risking their national security. As a means of preparing for the inevitable, all of the governments involved utilised more advanced weaponry unseen in any past military conflicts, resulting in more death and devastation. From grenades to chemical warfare, the death toll was only rising higher and higher as militarise were constantly utilising these newest weapons. Japan, China, Russia, Britain, Austria, and Germany are merely the most notable out of the many nations that had engaged in the world wide military conflict. World War II In the wake of the first World War, Europe was left destabilised, while coincidentally, numerous political conflicts were left unresolved. Most affected by this aftermath was that of Germany, a weakened and small country. Racial disharmony targeted toward the Jewish became controversial, with the people blaming the Jews for their current weakened state. This fuelled Adolf Hitler's overly ambitious campaign into prominence, as well as the birth of his very own political party, the National Socialist Party, or more infamously known as the Nazi Party. With Germany's weakened state and the anxiety felt by its people, Hitler and his Nazi Party easily seized control over Germany. Now underneath Hitler's dictatorship, Germany sparked latent tension within Europe, igniting a second World War. Great Britain, France, China, & Russia representing an allied power that opposed Hitler's authoritarian principles; Japan and Italy stood behind Nazi Germany, aggressively supporting the Nazi party and its campaign. A Serpent Reborn It was during the Third Reich when the cult of Alveus reemerged in Germany. By this time, the cult had grown greatly in both size and strength; However, while the cult itself was still alive, the original incarnation was not. Instead of worshipping Alveus, the cult was now centred around anti-freedom beliefs. Officially rebranding themselves as HYDRA, this new incarnation of the cult became just as devoted to its newfound doctrine as it had been to its prior beliefs. Despite the sudden change, the cult still kept the illustrations of Alveus as its common emblem, as they believed Alveus to have symbolised power. Johann Schmidt, a high-ranking HYDRA member, was one day taken underneath the wing of Nazi official Heinrich Himmler. America Enters the War After several series of events that whiled up American anger, America finally joined World War II in 1941, joining the Allies against the Axis Powers. Boosting Morale In order to boost morale, the US released several war promos to the public in order to encourage them to do their part for the war effort, from enlisting to donating food. The US government and its allies also started a top secret project in order to create an army of super soldiers to help them fight the Axis Powers and Hydra by using the Super Soldier Serum that was created by German scientist Abraham Erskine. The project eventually recruited Steve Rogers, who was very sickly and frail. After a series of tests that tested his character and morals, Steve Rogers was eventually chosen to the first one to undergo the procedure. A Legend is Made Thanks to the procedure, Steve Rogers became Captain America, the first and only super soldier to be successfully created at the time. After the procedure, the head scientist Erskine was shot and killed, the last vile of the formula was stolen, and the observation room was bombed by an undercover HYDRA operative who was subsequently chased down and briefly caught by Steve Rogers before his subsequent suicide by taking a cyanide pill. He is then made into a propaganda tool to get more people to enlist and support the war and army. However, he did eventually go rogue, along with Peggy Carter and Howard Stark, to attempt to rescue captured soldiers, including Bucky Barnes, from Hydra. Present Day Humans have since become the dominant species of Earth whilst also living among the Mutants and Inhumans who are divided between living normally with the humans or in the shadows, as well as a number of alien immigrants. Humans also constructed landscapes and cities upon the land. Category:Species